Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss 'is a Japanese semi-retired professional wrestler, former fitness model, Fairy Tail S-class mage and television personality. Strauss is the current Stockport Wrestling Association Assistant General Manager. She is best known for her work in SWA, where many regard her as the best female wrestler of all time, despite childhood rival Erza Scarlet getting more exposure. Fans have even compared her to Trish Stratus, citing their similar backstories. Initially, Mirajane assumed a more passive role in the MWA, later SWA due to her apprehension towards physical violence. Nevertheless she wrestled more following the company's name change to SWA. Following an enforced absence in 2012 she began wrestling full-time. Early life In her younger years, Mirajane's parents died and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her Magic powers at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. With no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, and, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast" The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. Professional Wrestling Career Angelic Demon Arc (2008-11) Mirajane made her Magnolia Wrestling Association debut as an assistant to the Owner Makarov Dreyar. During this time, she did not physically wrestle but did show her evil glare as a response to unreasonable demands, helping Makarov to keep his wrestlers in check. However, following the Duke Of Stockport's takeover of MWA, Mirajane was "forced" by the new Owner to wrestle more as part of a more "efficient use of talent". Even though Strauss was groomed to become the face of SWA Women, she frequently had flashbacks of her sister's loss and broke down in a match against Evergreen. Duke broke character to comfort her. Henceforth Duke gave Mirajane a sabbatical from in-ring action, though she did defeat male wrestler Freed Justine in a Singles Match during Laxus Dreyar's ''Raijin ''uprising. Edolas Arc (2011) Mirajane would conquer her fear following the return of her sister, who had been teleported to an alternative world known as ''Edolas. As a result, Mirajane was more competitive, even aggressive, in-ring. However Mirajane and Lisanna, along with several other Fairy Tail members, disappeared when Acnologia destroyed the Tenrou Island they were situated on. Duke was distraught upon hearing the news of Mirajane's disappearance. Strauss, along with the other Fairy Tail members, were off television for seven months as part of the storyline. The Demon Champion Arc (2012-14) Upon returning, Mirajane offered to Guest Referee a match between Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando, stating she missed such intense battles. However, "The Demon" betrayed both competitors, assaulting them with a Ring Bell and proclaiming Fairy Tail's strength. This got Fairy Tail great heat with the other Magnolia guilds. Laxus Dreyar though enjoyed the approach, noting it was similar to his attempted takeover. In response, Mirajane emasculated Dreyar and ridiculed Fairy Tail's "soft" approach, completing her villainous turn. The audience now perceived Strauss as an outcast and Knight Templar waging war on "impure guilds". Mirajane would win her first Women's Championship under this persona, defeating Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva Orlando in a Dance of Fourtitude at SWA Collision 2012. Notably, Mikazuchi and Orlando were both eliminated within the first 5 minutes, leaving Mirajane to defeat her childhood rival after another 10 minutes. Both Kagura and Minerva quit SWA following Mirajane's victory. After more lopsided victories, Duke revealed an alliance with Mirajane. In turn Mira professed that she had fallen in love with the Duke, the two forming a couple. This led her to hold the title until January 2013, where she lost to Saeko Busujima at the Reverberation PPV''. Mirajane reportedly wanted to drop the title in response to the negative fallout from her title win. Following that, Mirajane gradually gained respect for putting on wonderful matches. In fact her second title win at ''SWA Savour The Melons, in June 2013, is seen as the best Women's Match in SWA history. Mirajane defeated Busujima, Holo The Wise Wolf and Erza Scarlet, though subsequently fans dubbed the quartet the "Four Musketeers of SWA". Mira lost the title to Nana Mishima three months later at SWA Collision, establishing the youth as a top female star. Mira won the title back from Mishima at Dacho Land. Mira's third reign ended at Valentine's Day Massacre in February 2014, when she dropped the Championship to Busujima. By then, Mira was seen as a de facto hero. Assistant General Manager; Duke Force (2014-15) Mirajane announced that she would be taking another sabbatical from in-ring action in June 2014. Shortly after Duke announced that Mira was promoted to the position of Assistant General Manager, where she would take charge of the Women's Division. Mirajane's first course of action was to provide Saeko Busujima the opportunity to join Erza Scarlet in the Men's Division. Even though the match ended a draw, which meant Saeko was unsuccessful, Mira still permitted Busujima to advance to the Men's Division. Mirajane joined the villainous Duke Force created by her boyfriend soon after, however she remains popular with the audience. As Duke Force ambassador, Mira provides advice to active female wrestlers, in particular Saya Takagi and Juvia Lockser. Personal Life Mirajane loves to cook and play the guitar. She jokes that those interests motivated her to come to Stockport. Unlike other Duke Force members, Mira prefers living in Fiore with her siblings over Hazel Grove. She is in a relationship with the Duke of Stockport since June 2012, which was made public in December. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Mage Turner/ Mirage ''(Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam)- 2013- present ** ''Shiki Kick ''(Roundhouse kick)- 2010-13 ** ''Soul Extinction ''(Springboard bulldog with theatrics) *'Signature moves''' **Death Valley Bomb **''Demon Flip (Moonsault, sometimes preceded by jumping from the middle rope to the top) **Diving elbow drop **Double knee backbreaker to an opponent perched on the second rope **''Dream Knock ''(Running knee lift to the side of an opponent's head)- adopted from William Regal **Falling inverted DDT **Hangman's facebuster **Hangman's neckbreaker **Multiple suplex variations ***Crotch clutch- adopted from Candice LeRae ***''Dacho (German) ***Half-hatch ***Northern lights ***Super **Octopus hold **One-handed bulldog **Sitout rear mat slam **Spine-buster **Springboard arm drag **Standing side slam *'Managers' ** Duke of Stockport ** Lisanna Strauss * Wrestlers managed ** Elfman Strauss * Nicknames **'Duke's Demon' **'Snow-Headed Beauty' **'The Demon' * Entrance themes ** 'Tabidatsu no Mono He' by Ryouko Ono (13th Aug 2010- 8th Jun 2012) ** 'Untouched' by The Veronicas (15th Jun 2012- 23rd Aug 2013) ** 'War Of Change' by Thousand Foot Krutch (30th Aug 2013- present) Championships and Accomplishments * Stockport Wrestling Association **SWA Women's Championship (3 times) **SWA Match of the Year (2013)- Mirajane Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet vs. Saeko Busujima vs. Holo The Wise Wolf in a Fourtitude Match for the SWA Women's Championship Category:SWA Trueborns